


我的沙雕室友-[时+暗+假面+鬼神+黄昏]

by Asabayou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Multi, 这tag好难打都是什么玩意啊草
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 明明马上就要毕业了，可时的室友暗仍然不打算给他一个清净的生活。老福特发布时间：2019-02-13
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 2





	我的沙雕室友-[时+暗+假面+鬼神+黄昏]

时有个沙雕室友，叫暗。

这只沙雕成天逃课，还想拉着他一起逃课。

到了晚上，还会从各种各样的地方冒出头来，用那在一片黑暗中格外吓人的红眼睛盯着他，害得他睡不着觉——有好几次，他都差点以为是魔物入侵了。

不仅如此，他半夜还总压在他身上，他每天定时定点的噩梦一定和这货脱不了关系。

嗯，就像现在这样。

时默默坐起来，伸出手怼了怼紧紧箍在自己脖颈上的影子。那家伙毫无反应，甚至还把头埋在他颈窝里，轻轻打起鼾来。

上课铃——悠远的狼嚎声响起，久久地回荡在小小的木屋里。

时又戳了戳影子的脸颊，他还是那样顽固地拖着他。这一次就稍稍让他一会儿吧，时想，毕竟已经到最后一节课了。

反正，等到时间来不及的时候，宿管鬼神就会来抓他们了。只是，鬼神每次都抓不着暗，因为这傻子虽然傻，却总是神出鬼没地：鬼神一来，他就消失在阳光里了。

时坐在床上，起不来又睡不着，只好想过去的事。

假面老师讲的课，他总是一学就会，因为他早已经教过他无数遍了。但邻座新来的黄昏同学总是呆呆笨笨的，而假面老师又说了，没学完不能下课，于是时就陪着他一遍遍地练习。

他们的剑交汇又分开，矮个子的小老师就在一旁挑剔地抱着胸看他们，把黄昏的大小毛病挨个数落一遍——用一种陈旧得像早已经入了土一般的，老头子的语气。

时有时候觉得他这样有些好笑，但老师嘛，确实就该这样。

做师傅的，就要拿出生生死死里炼出精魄的东西，把它们降了级，变成死板生硬却易学的一招一式，才能把它们传下去。而学生，还要将它们再一次从招式里挖出来，让它们重获新生。

就像把种子包进坚固的壳里，教它们再一次自己突破那壳，生长出来。要好好地长，高高地长。

那嫩芽是多么美好呀。时想起枯萎的巨木前伸展出新绿的小树，接着想到森林，森林里的歌声，歌声中聚聚散散的萤光，萤光里扑闪翅翼的精灵。

他又想哭了。

他又开始想，要是暗醒着就好了，这样他就不会止不住地回忆。可是他睡着了，睡得死死的。

他脸颊边静静地沾上泪珠，然后鬼神来了。透明的日光将暗的身影消去了，也将那泪水照得晶莹许多。

他站起身来，阳光里有白色的灰尘打着转飘下。

鬼神将剑柄递给他，他笑着将剑身一振，对他的学生兼同学——黄昏，说。

「来战胜我吧。」

那早已爬满锈迹的长剑，又再次发出清晰的铮鸣声。

怎么可能没有悔恨呢，怎么可能没有迷恋呢。

他的影子每天每天都抓着他，嘲笑他、质问他。你怎么可以想忘掉他们呢，你怎么就不能继续战斗了呢——你怎么能就这样死掉呢。于是他兜兜转转，拖着遍体鳞伤，背着亡灵们的呼唤和泥泞不堪的噩梦，活下来了。

所以，最后的最后，如果能留下一个像你这样出色的学（勇）生（者）的话——

就终于能，了无遗憾了啊。

他想，这个梦真是太长了。

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特评论数：4
> 
> 银月弧：我已经快说不出话来了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)（嗝屁x3
> 
> 火虫桑：好棒（（嗝屁+1
> 
> Heanemos：来支持——【嗝屁×2
> 
> 卡莲里的垃圾桶：梦真的很长（嗝屁.jpg


End file.
